Bucky O'Hare
Captain Bucky O'Hare is the rabbit Captain of the S.P.A.C.E. frigate the Righteous Indignation. Appearance Bucky is an anthropomorphic hare with pink eyes and green fur, standing somewhat over three feet tall. He wears red goggles, and a distinctive red S.P.A.C.E. captain's outfit with yellow trim, coattails, and epaulettes. Powers and Abilities Bucky is skilled in the use of almost any weapon, and is adept at piloting most vehicles. Being a hare, he can jump incredibly high and kick incredibly hard. He has excellent agility and reflexes, to the point that he can dodge massed laser fire at very close range. He is also a quick thinker, able to think of and implement tactical plans on the fly. He has a good eye for recognizing the qualities of command potential - Mimi LaFloo was given a command of her own on his personal recommendation after he observed her taking command in a chaotic situation. Background Bucky hails from the planet Warren. There, he was trained by a mysterious mentor who taught him how to be a warrior. Sometime later, Bucky joined S.P.A.C.E. and became the captain of their only ship - the Righteous Indignation. While he served S.P.A.C.E., Warren fell victim to the Toad Empire, who used a machine called the Climate Converter to change it into a swamp - a far more suitable habitat for their use. Personality Bucky is a no-nonsense leader who is able to instill trust in his crew through his charisma and combat experience. However, he is not one to let his men do all the work for him, and often goes to fight the enemy himself, either alongside his crew, or alone, if necessary. He has a deep hatred of the Toad Empire and it's expansionism, amplified by the fact that they destroyed the environment of his home, which gives him a very strong motivation to fight their power at every possibility. This translates to an unyielding attitude that generally works to his advantage, but sometimes can work to his detriment when he gets in over his head. For all his good qualities, Bucky can be impulsive and a severely poor judge of character, often trusting in the good intentions of any non-toad regardless of their background, even Sleazosaurs. Relationships Bucky's relationship to the rest of the crew is professionally distant: his job is to get the best out of their abilities as they fight against the Toads. Even so, Bucky is close to Jenny, who he trusts with his life. However, he maintains a level of distance even from her: he does not disclose the name or nature of his mentor to her. Bucky acts like a brother to Willy and is good friends with the rest of his crew and fellow captains. Bucky is the love interest of Mimi LaFloo. When Mimi was informed that Bucky was the one who recommended her for command, she kissed him. He developed a very noticeable crush on her from that moment onward, and the feeling is mutual. He was visibly shy when he encountered her again. Bio Card Title/Rating: Captain of the S.P.A.C.E. frigate Righteous Indignation. Weapon of Choice: 1 automatic, self-cleaning laser pistol. Bucky made his mark in the United Animals of the Aniverce Space Service battling giant cybor spiders during the Great Clone Uprising on Rigel II. He was awarded the Bronze Fur Ball with Zinc Palms for his role subduing the Mutant Weasel of the Vegan Slug Lords. Bucky is a Knight Commander of the Most Secret and Glorious Galactic Order of the Silver Carrot which grants him a lifetime supply of vintage, purple colored Vegalain II carrots. A true Aniveres delicacy. Bucky can be found standing on the bridge of the Righteous Indignation looking at danger head-on, the stench of hot ions in the air, and the sight of Toad laser rules reflecting off his goggles. He's not just some rabbit who looks good under fire. His crew crew doesn't follow him because of his bubbling personality or because he shoots a mean laser. They follow him for his ability to take charge of a desperate situation and turn it round in his favor. Now that's a real leader! Category:Character Category:Hares Category:Righteous Indignation Crew Category:Heroes